The use of communication networks has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth can be attributed to greater reliability, protocols, and hardware available for improved communication networks. As such, users have come to expect better communication from home, work, and on the go. With the availability of improved communication networks, users desire the ability to communicate easily with other users and user appliances. Thus, there is a need to provide improved communication to users with the set-top box as well as with others through the use of a set-top box.